TDI Characters App 4 OC's you want to use
by Omni-ParaDox
Summary: Apps for Characters you want to use if you want too use them in your story. P/M mii if you want to use them read the app before you chose them for your story though more apps will come for different OC's I've made. Also review the character chose wisely!
1. Leo

Name (First, middle, last): Leo Cade Ripheart

Nickname(s): Tri-Heart, Virus, Soundwave, and Demon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Silent Tech Guy

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: African American

Mental: Stable

Birth Date: Apr, 23, 1994

State (Or country)/City born in: Chicago IL

Live now: Chicago

**Features**

Hair color/style: Spiked up hair

Eye color/shape: Oval eyes with red and black colored eyes

Skin Tone: Brown

Body (Muscular, skinny, fit, average, etc.): Muscular

Height: 184 cm

Weight: 63.9 kg

Other (Tattoos, piercings, etc.): Lines that go to his eyes

**Clothing**

Normal: A red shirt with black shorts and red flames on them

Formal: Jack skeleton type of suit

Pajamas: Sleeps in blood decal boxers

Accessories: Skull Goggles, Wrist Blades, and Decepticon Necklace

**Personality**

Personality: Silent and yet talkative when needed too.

Personal Quote: "Im beyond your years for combat experience brat" or "Never forget who you once were or you'll forget yourself forever!"

Likes: Drawing, Making stuff, Decepticons, and Reading

Dislikes: Emotions, Manipulators, and Harpies

Hobbies: Drawing, Building stuff, and Reading

Talents: Making robots, Very silent even while moving, fast and agile, Animation, Voice Mimic, Drawing, Electric Guitar, and Violin

Bad Habits: Coldness towards others

Strengths: Tech, Hand-To-Hand combat, Agile, Sword Combat, Music and Voice Changing Capabilities

Weaknesses: Anger

Reaction to winning: Happy

Reaction to losing: Could care less

**Music**

What type of instrument does your character play: Violin and Electric Guitar

Do they sing: He sings

If so, how well: Doubts his singing abilities when they are really good

Type of music they like to play: Japanese, Hip-Hop, Jazz, House Music and Rock/Alternative

Type of music they hate: Middle Age Music

Favorite music group or solo artist: Linkin Park, Green Day, Lupe Fiasco, and Jay-Z

Top 15 favorite songs:

1.) Binks Sake (One Piece) (Violin)

2.) December 4th (Jay-Z) (Violin)

3.) Dead (Chemical Romance) (Electric Guitar)

4.) Halloween (Marilyn Manson) (Electric Guitar)

5.) Show Goes On (Lupe Fiasco) (Violin)

6.) State Run Radio (Lupe Fiasco) (Violin)

7.) All My Life (K-Ci & Jojo) (Violin)

8.) Praise him in advance (Marvin Sapp) (Violin)

9.) Faint (Linkin Park) (Electric Guitar)

10.) 21 Guns (Green Day) (Electric Guitar)

11.) Black Parade (Chemical Romance) (Electric Guitar)

12.) Just Haven't Met You Yet (Michael Buble) (Violin)

13.) Paranoid (Linkin Park) (Electric Guitar)

14.) Animal I have Become (Three Day Grace) (Electric Guitar)

15.) Precious Lamb of God (Kirk Franklin) (Violin)

**Other**

Relationship: Yes

If yes, what type of person: Shy, Goths, Punks, Optimistic, and Smart-asses

Type of Friends: Smart-asses, Tech lover, Decepticon, Optimistic, Punks, Goths, and Shy

Type of Enemies: Autobots, Manipulative, Harpies, and Downers

Fear: Losing control of his anger

History: He WAS ONCE A CARE FREE BOY key word once. Happy and care free but I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets start with the eye's as a baby his mother and father left him outside to play he was 3 years old at the time. He was staring at the sun so long h the white part of his eye turned Red also eliminating the eye color as well. When his parents saw they freaked out. They went to the doctor and the doctor said it was permanent so there was nothing they could do to treat it. So he began to live with it. His mom taught him hand-to-hand combat when he was young. She traveled around the world learning every fighting style before she met his father. His Father taught him everything he knew about technology how to hack how to program the whole thing. Even how to make things with tech. The first thing he made was his wrist blades. Leo was at least eight when he made them. He wanted to show his dad because he was at war. He was coming home that day. Yet he saw his mom crying and saw his dad's goggles and then he understood. His mom gave him thoughs saying your father would've wanted you to have them. That's how he gained the skull goggles. Whenever he smiled his mom would smile. Because his father had very sharp teeth and as time passed gained his teeth. He gained his mom's spiked up hair. Now we skip ahead a few years where he was ten. That's when he discovered Transformers. That's when he became a decepticon fan. He liked how they didn't play by the rules. He loved Soundwave the most. Because of the way he could change his voice and manipulate sound. He trained to have that ability. That's how he got the voice mimic talent. He also learned how to play the violin from his uncle. His other uncle taught him how to play Electric Guitar. He also got a Decepticon necklace for his birthday from his aunt. His friends called him Soundwave for that reason. He's also called Virus for his habits of hacking and making viruses. Then in high school things changed for the worse. He started to be called a Demon for his teeth, eyes, and hair. He being the carefree boy was didn't let that bother him. Yet he was kidnapped and used for experiments for extra lives. They tested it numerous times on the other people. He was the finished product. When his mom found him 5 weeks later he took him to the doctor. They found 3 extra hearts inside of him. If they took the other two out he would die even if he had one heart. His Granddad a scientist and doctor explained that his body adapted to having more than one heart. So if he was killed his other heart would reboot him. When others found out they called him Tri-Heart. He let kids listen to the beat and they found it nice. Others found him as a freak. He didn't care. Let's skip ahead a few more years. He's 16 now and now life gets worse and betrayal happened. His friends now enemies ambushed him and then tested his hearts for themselves. One stab and he died. It took 5 minutes to reboot himself. Then they tattooed lines that connect to his eyes half of the lines going to the top of his head. The other stop under his chin. Then he snapped AND ALMOST KILLED HIS FRIENDS. He once he was done he blacked out. After that he's cold to others. Except his mom and his bot RoadRage. He made RoadRage awhile ago and likes him to be around. RoadRage sneaks too places Leo tells him no. So he'll likely make an appearance. He's very loyal and will always help him keep his cool. He will also follow any order without a question. Also he does have a free mind. He sounds like Sideways from the Armada series of Transformers. He found the voice cool and calming. Weapons on RoadRage are Shock-Blades. They are close-combat and fire-power weapons. RoadRage is up to his waist line. That's all I can tell you. Actually that's all there is to him.

Family: Mom (alive) Dad (Dead)

Challenge Ideas (optional): Battle bots – Make a robot from junk and have them fight. Last bot standing wins.

Random

Favorite TV show: Naruto Shippuden and all of the series of Transformers up to today.

Favorite Celebrity or Athlete: Denzel Washington

Most Hated Celebrity or Athlete: Justin Bieber

Other: His IQ is over 145 but speaks in layman's terms to simplify to others. Plus he likes speaking that in layman's terms instead of high IQ terms anyway. He plays his violin in private and Guitar because it's what people expect of him. That's why the songs are labeled violin and electric guitar. He finds emotions weak. Yet he wants them back and needs that special someone to bring them back. Also the one who can calm him down.

Audition Tape: First of my mom's making me do this. So just let me join so she can leave me be okay. If you don't let me join there's no firewall I can't crack. So do me a favor and let me join and I won't have to A.) Hack myself into the competition and B.) I won't have to test RoadRage's Combat program. Leo over and out.


	2. Damon

Name: Damon Rex

Nicknames: Rex, Animal, and Demon

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Dark Animal Child

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: African American

Mental: Stable

State (Or country)/City born in: Chicago IL

Live now: Chicago

**Features**

Hair color/style: Black (Spikey hair)

Eye color/shape: Circle eyes his eye color is black and yellow

Skin Tone: Brown

Body (Muscular, skinny, fit, average, etc.): Muscular with scars on chest and back

Height: 184 cm

Weight: 63.9 kg

Other (Tattoos, piercings, etc.):

**Clothing**

Normal: Black Shirt w/ ripped sleeves and special emblem

Formal: Jack skeleton type of suit

Pajamas: Sleeps in blue flame and black boxers

Accessories: 2 Hunting Knives

**Personality**

Personality: Silent and deadly yet when alone full of life

Personal Quote: "Never try to change or cage this animal got it!"

Likes: Drawing, Darkness, and Reading

Dislike: Antagonist

Hobbies: Drawing, Training, and Reading

Talents: Very silent even while moving, fast and agile, Voice Mimic, Drawing, Electric Guitar, and Violin

Bad Habits: Coldness towards others

Strengths: Hand-To-Hand combat, Agile, Sword Combat, and Music

Weaknesses: Anger

What type of instrument does your character play: Violin, Voice, and Electric Guitar

Do they sing: He sings

If so, how well: Doubts his singing abilities when they are really good

Type of music they like to play: Japanese, Hip-Hop, Jazz, House Music and Rock/Alternative

Type of music they hate: Middle Age Music

Favorite music group or solo artist: Linkin Park, Green Day, Lupe Fiasco, and Jay-Z

Top 15 favorite songs:

1.) Binks Sake (One Piece) (Violin)

2.) Be Prepared (Lion King1) (Voice)

3.) Dead (Chemical Romance) (Electric Guitar)

4.) Halloween (Marilyn Manson) (Electric Guitar)

5.) Show Goes On (Lupe Fiasco) (Violin)

6.) State Run Radio (Lupe Fiasco) (Violin)

7.) All My Life (K-Ci & Jojo) (Violin and Voice)

8.) You my best friend (Wezzer) (Electric Guitar and voice)

9.) Faint (Linkin Park) (Electric Guitar)

10.) 21 Guns (Green Day) (Electric Guitar)

11.) Black Parade (Chemical Romance) (Electric Guitar and voice)

12.) Just Haven't Met You Yet (Michael Buble) (Violin and voice)

13.) Paranoid (Linkin Park) (Electric Guitar)

14.) Animal I have Become (Three Day Grace) (Electric Guitar and Voice)

15.) Precious Lamb of God (Kirk Franklin) (Violin)

**Other**

Relationship: Yes

If yes, what type of person: Shy, Goths, Punks, Optimistic, and Smart-asses, Also someone who can tame the beast inside.

Type of Friends: Smart-asses, Tech lover, Optimistic, Punks, Goths, and Shy

Type of Enemies: Antagonist

Fear: Losing control of his anger

History: Being an only child can be rough so the only siblings and friends he had were animals. Since his parents worked at a zoo whenever they went to work he would play with the animals. Also learn everything about them. The animals fought him for strength and speed. That's how he got the many scars he has. The animals loved him and were like his family when they weren't around. He had his mother's eye color which is black and yellow which doesn't help him make friends but he doesn't care. He also as a child had his father spiked hair and sharp teeth. Mom taught him hand to hand combat in every form she knew. His father however doesn't like how he comes home beaten and exhausted. So he enrolled him in school for a music program. That's how he learned of his abilities to play the violin, electric guitar, and to sing. Also the way to mimic peoples voices which he did in his spare time. He was picked on and called names he hates like freak, abomination, and the worst thing he was called was a demon. This went on till high school he loved being called an animal and demon. One day while in the woods training with his hunting knives his uncle got for him he heard a scream. He hurried and saw that these 6 boys were about try and rape this girl. He was trying and wouldn't stop till she was safe and then the girl tried to make them stop and she got hit in the face and ribs. He snapped and was furious that the inner animal got out and bloodshed was everywhere before he could finally kill them the girl made him stop and brought back his humanity. From then on out he turned dark and cold towards all except for females who he was a gentlemen towards. Also others who he could trust. Plus the animal's zoo or non-zoo who loved him likes kin. The animal that he was closets with were the Komodo dragon who could swim named "Dragonite", a lion named "Scar" and an Eagle named "Kaze". When his parents heard of the show they thought that it would be good to have him do it and be "normal".

Family: Mom (alive) Dad (alive)

Challenge Ideas (optional): Animal

Random

Respect for Chris: 0%

Respect for Chef: 60%

Favorite TV show: Naruto Shippuden, National Geographic (Animals), Animal Planet and all of the series of Transformers up to today.

Favorite Celebrity or Athlete: Denzel Washington

Most Hated Celebrity or Athlete: Justin Bieber

Secret: He has an animal impulse. If you make him made enough he will forget his humanity and be and animal and the darkest side you never want to see.

Audition tape: Pick me or my friends will visit …. and plus my parents wants me to be "normal"!


End file.
